


【盾鐵】小幽靈

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 幽靈tony
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	【盾鐵】小幽靈

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快樂大家！

Tony是一隻孤獨的幽靈，他住在一間湖邊的小木屋裡，所有人都看不見他，就連想惡作劇也沒有找到任何可以惡作劇的對象，他曾經想過離開這間小木屋，可是他的只要一出去他就發現自己開始消散。

直到那一天，一個金髮藍眼的男人住進了他的小木屋。

男人看起來外表英俊瀟灑，但是眼裡有著疲倦和傷痛，Tony不知道為什麼心裡抽痛了一下。

「幽靈也會心痛？」Tony摸了摸心口，覺得這一定是錯覺。

男人每天都一個人煮飯、一個人吃飯、一個人走到湖邊、一個人畫素描、一個人去超市、一個人做著各種事情，甚至連電話都很少打來找男人。

「Steve Rogers。」小幽靈唸了男人落款在素描上的名字，男人像是有所感應似的轉頭看了看桌邊。

在確定這個男人的無害而且膽大之後，Tony開始惡作劇，他悄悄的在男人身後朝著他的後頸吹氣，偷偷把男人吃飯的盤子藏起來，男人都沒有任何的反應，氣鼓鼓的小幽靈飛到小木屋的總電源那故意用力關掉了開關，他飛了回來想看看男人的反應，卻看到男人蹲在地上沒有形象的大哭，嘴裡呢喃的唸著他的名字「Tony…是Tony，一定是…。」

「你…你不要哭啊！我去把燈打開！」他嚇了一跳，小幽靈飛快的飛去打開了電源，他手足無措的飄在Steve的頭頂，"這麼高大的男人原來也會害怕黑暗嗎？"

「我是Steve，你是Tony嗎？」  
「我是Tony！你認識我嗎？」歪歪斜斜又熟悉的字體以及後面畫的吐舌鬼臉，Steve覺得自己在做夢，一個美妙的夢，這是他的Tony，肯定的。

「我是你丈夫Steve。」  
「騙子，你說謊！」小幽靈寫完字，慌亂的躲了起來，他覺得自己被騙了他才不會相信，他可是最聰明的幽靈了！可是…他為什麼要躲呢？

Steve知道Tony在以後，就變了一個人，他開始敘敘叨叨的說話，有時候是說繪畫心得，有時候是戀愛故事，有時候是英雄冒險，Tony從一開始的躲避變成了期待，他期待這個男人溫柔的表情，磁性的嗓音講述的每一則不同的過去。

「新年快樂！」Tony看著熟睡男人不側臉，終於忍不住的悄悄親了男人的嘴唇一下。

「新年快樂！螻蟻！」身後傳來的聲音和金光讓Tony警惕的轉過身，一個帶著羊角頭盔的黑髮男人和一個披了紅斗篷帶著奇怪項鍊的男人從一個金色圓圈裡走了出來。

「你們是誰？！」小幽靈警惕的擋在Steve前面。

「該清醒了，Tony Stark。」斗篷男將一個藍色的東西直直戳向Tony的胸口，頭盔男則在旁用法杖一邊發射綠色的光束一邊吟唱奇怪的旋律，Tony最後昏了過去。

「吵死了！老冰棍讓我再睡一會！」Tony不耐的捂住耳朵，然後猛然坐起來，身體瞬間飄離了床面，他尷尬的往下飄了飄。

「我很高興你選擇留下來陪我。」Steve笑的很溫柔「以幽靈的身份，這是我新年最好的禮物。」

「你連幽靈的便宜也要佔？」  
「如果是你就沒問題~」  
「Steve，其他人看的到我嗎？」  
「除了Loki和Dr.Strange以外。」  
「Steve 我不是為了你留下的。」  
「嗯…。」  
「我是愛你才留下的。」  
「我也愛你，我的小幽靈~」

-END-


End file.
